Which Voice Is This?
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: GinnyGin had two voices, which send mixed messages that turn her life into exactly what a witch's life should be: Confusing!
1. This is for Master Blake

Ginny slid down the brick wall, panting and gasping for air, why Madam Hooch was forcing them to run the mile she would never understand. She had just started, but she was out of shape, to her it didn't matter. After all in Quidditch you were usually in the air, on a broom, running wouldn't help you much. The field blurred before her eyes, and yet she could still make out one sweaty running figure. She giggled, "Bet you can't guess. I'll give you a hint, he has dark hair and green eyes…And looks VERY cute in those shorts…" In her thoughts she answered her other thoughts, "Betcha its Malfoy." Ginny choked, coughing, the field blurring more, "EWWWW! "

Madam Hooch approached her in the middle of her coughing spaz, "Weasley Get your Bum out there, I want you in tiptop shape," Madam Hooch scanned her over, "Then again… If you're going to throw up I think it's all right if you take a break, just don't vomit on the field…." Ginny nodded, trying to stop seeing Malfoy in her head, she'd have to get better control of her thoughts. Ginny's mind was spilt down the middle Half Tomboy and half girly. Or if you look at it differently: half good, and half evil, to her the cup was half full…Of air!

Finally starting to regain her breath Ginny stood back up, her heart nearly stopped as Harry ran past, why? Why, was he so bloody gorgeous? "Ginny, you ok?" asked Ron running by, he looked how she felt, why was his face so red! Just then Malfoy ran by, "Are you so thick you can't even stand to run a bit?" Ginny started running again, her evil-er-competetive side took over, "I could ran circles around you, snot." "Prove it!" his eyes flashed. Gin was always up for an argument, as long as it was against Malfoy. She turned on the speed, but he caught up, "Watch your feet!" She saw Malfoy's sneer reading his mind instantly she jumped, over his outstretched foot, bloody cheater….

"Pick up the pace!" yelled Madam Hooch from the center of the field. "I'd like to see her run.", muttered Gin. "Shh, don't let Harry hear you," Ginny whispered at herself. "What?" asked Malfoy. "See you at the finish line," and with that Gin ran, nobody had ever said that she was a bad runner, mostly because she wasn't, she was fast, but had little endurance, but to her competitive side anger, and endurance were the same thing. Malfoy tried to catch up, but he spent to much time trying too watch her and so he ran smack into Crab and Goyle, stupid Knuckleheads.

Ginny looked back, then looked forward again, opps! She almost ran into Harry. "Oh erm Hi…", her brain half turned off. His eyes were so….Yummy…and his hair…and just everything…"KEEP RUNNING MORON!" Gin shouted at herself. "Oh right…" Ginny turned her brain back on. "Did you say something," asked Harry. Her eyes widened, "Think of something clever to say quick…." Her mind was blank except that pickles were a lot like cheese only they are green... Her competitive side took over, "Gotta run…" Gin continued speeding off, away from a very confused Harry. She saw the finish line… She ran harder pushing herself… She was on top of the line…Over the line she stepped strangely on her ankle, twisting it, her leg gave again which sent her thrashing to the ground, she fell on the concrete, still panting and gasping for air, her head hit the concrete knocking her out. Everyone surrounded her, she would have been glad she had worn long pants…


	2. You Are My Crutch

Chapter 2

Ginny sat up and found herself in the hospital wing with a strange face starring at her, "Well Sleeping Beauty is finally up!" "Who are you?" Gin asked, "Where is Madam Pomphery?" "Well she-of-many-questions, for your information this Madam Pomphery of yours is tending to others, away from school, and I'm her fill in," Said the strange women not telling Ginny her name. "I'll…just be going...then…" mumbled Ginny. "Not with that ankle you won't," the healer informed her. "Why what's wrong with my ankle?" asked Gin a bit worried. "You twisted it," said the healer, "Is your memory gone too?" "Well, didn't you... Heal it or mend or something?" asked Gin slightly irritated. "No, as a fill-in I'm not allowed to lay a healing hand on any students wounds, I am allowed to wrap it up though," said the healer. "Yes I noticed, so how long am I stuck here," asked Gin eyeing the hot pink ribbon that was tightly wrapped around her ankle. "Stuck here? Goodness me, no! Here!" The healer handed her some crutches, "Good Luck, by the way you have 2 minutes to get to class. Don't be late now!" Gin groaned grabbing the crutches, she started to hobble off into the hall when she realized: her pajamas were still on! Opps….

Ginny slid into her seat 10 minutes late; luckily McGonagall didn't take off any points, because of her obvious injury. Ginny carefully leaned the crutches against her chair, then turned to face the teacher seconds later the crutches tumbled to the ground, she turned around glaring fiercely at the crutches, then at the person behind her, Malfoy. Brilliant, just bloody brilliant. She carefully stood the crutches back up, only to have Malfoy knock them down again two seconds later, "Smack him with the crutches, they are REALLY heavy." Gin thought. "No, just ignore him, and pay attention to McGonagall!", Ginny thought. "Vengeance will be ours later.", agreed Gin.

At the end of class Gin bent over to get her crutches only to find that one of them was missing, "Malfoy give me back my crutch!" "I don't have it," sneered Malfoy. "Then who does?" asked Gin angrily. "I don't know, it's not like I have nothing to do but watch your crutch," Malfoy raved, "Why don't you ask Potter?" Ginny's face turned red, it was so hard to talk to Harry, and he was just… He made her feel…nice…and special. Malfoy glanced her over as if reading her thoughts, "I thought so." "You can think? Amazing, with a head as big as yours I do suppose it has to have something in it rather than air," Gin retorted. Harry walked by, "Erm, Harry…" He paused in his tracks, "Yes?" "Do you know where my crutch is?" she asked. "Crutch? You got crutches, when did that happen?" Ginny loved him but he was totally oblivious.

Gin hobbled angrily around the school, her missing crutch hadn't been found, and so she had to walk with only one crutch, which proved to be pretty painful. With no help from her so-called friends (where were they anyway?) she hobbled to her next class, with professor Trelawney. "Crap, bloody crap!" muttered Gin looking at the long circular stairs. "Yeah, that might take a while…" muttered Ginny. Just then Harry came up (why was he always there when she needed him?) "Do you need some help?" Ginny just nodded. Without any warning he picked her up and started carrying her up the stairs, crutch and all. She held tightly onto his neck, he felt so steady and strong, maybe someday… he might be… He put her down, "Did you find you other crutch yet?" Ginny just shook her head. Out of nowhere he handed her the other crutch, "Expect an apology from Malfoy," with that he winked and walked off. AGH! WHY WAS HE SO BLOODY CHARMING?


	3. So Boys DO Have Brains

Chapter 3 (So boys DO have Brains…)

Malfoy slimed his way over to Gin at lunch, "Tell Potter I said sorry." Gins looked dimly at him, waiting for him to say something, "Well, aren't you going to say it?" "Say what?" Malfoy shot back. "That you're sorry?" Gin replied. "You don't honesty think you can get me to say it twice, do you?" the fact that his eye was a bit bruised, and his lip was bleeding made Gin laugh. Malfoy stormed away; quickly Gin 'accidentally' dropped her crutch. Brilliantly Malfoy tripped over it and went sailing across the room and landed smack on the hard concrete floor.

The lunchroom grew very quiet and all stared at Malfoy wondering what he would do next. He angrily pulled himself up, and stomped his way back to Gin 'Brilliant Gin, bloody brilliant.' she muttered to herself. As Malfoy whipped out his wand, half of her felt a rush of excitement she loved a challenge. He was pretty close to her, his wand pointed straight at her heart. She very calmly gathered up her crutches stood up and faced Malfoy, she sensed Harry appeared behind her, but she didn't turn around she kept her eyes locked on Malfoy. Nothing happened, nobody moved.

"Well, I'm waiting, are you afraid that you'll be beaten by a GIRL, with crutches?" Gin teased him. "Watch it", he mumbled threateningly. She dropped a crutch, which made her unbalanced she fell, catching Malfoy off guard. She took advantage of the opportunity. Using one of her crutches from the floor she knock Malfoy's wand out of his hand, somehow Harry caught it. Malfoy was about to crush her without his wand when she pushed hard on the heavy end of her crutch it flew up, hitting Malfoy in the stomach as he was walking forward, "Oww!" He fell down, she got up, "If you can't stand the heat, get out of my kitchen." And with that she grabbed her crutches and hobbled off. Harry followed her, and whispered in her ear, "Wow, I'd like to see what you could do with your wand." "Please, I wanted to humiliate him, not throw him a funeral", she grinned. Harry seemed to be looking at her differently all of a sudden, he grinned back.

"Hey I heard Madam Pomphery is back", Harry said. "What NOW all of a sudden he is helpful?", Gin thought, "Shut up and be grateful." "Thanks." She looked deep into his green eyes, so honest. "Gin… I've been thinking, I know you're a bit younger and everything, but…", Harry stumbled, suddenly unsure of his words. "I'm not THAT much younger…", thought Gin, she then glared at herself. "But, I kind of….Fancy you and…", the answer he wanted to hear, well he could see it in her eyes. "I LOVE YOU!", she half wanted to scream, he eyes said it all. "Well, would you like to go…erm…Out sometime?", Harry looked relieved to have finally said it. Without thinking Ginny dropped her crutches and hugged him, "BOYS DO HAVE BRAINS I KNEW IT!" "Umm, ok, is that a yes?" Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. "Do frogs fly?" Ginny could no longer control her mouth. "Um no." said a VERY confused Harry. "Never mind Yes!" It was then Ginny realized that she'd dropped her crutches, she almost fell over, Harry caught her laughing a bit, "I think I'll carry you, don't want you to twist your other ankle…" Ginny needed no more prompting, she levitated her crutches, and snuggled herself into Harry's arms. Sometimes it felt good to be a girl, and even better to be a witch, but best when you were all the above and had a boyfriend.


	4. Ode To My Friends

Chapter 4 (This chapter is for my two best friends, Lana and Gin (Jen).)

By the next day the whole school knew that little Ginny was going out with Harry Potter. Heads turned to stare at her as she walked by; she blushed, but smiled secretly to herself. At least she knew they weren't staring at her because she looked stupid. In fact Madam Pomphery had cured her leg instantly. She could run again, not that she wanted to. It was just nice to know that she could.

Gin sat in a chair in the lower tower, doing homework. Harry sat next to her, quietly working on his own homework. She smiled, it was nice to not worry so much about looking dumb, or making a fool of herself in front of him. "Focus on your potions homework!", she reminded herself. "You should do your report on love potions," Ginny grinned, Gin rolled her eyes, "Please you have a boyfriend, be grateful for what you have." "I'm grateful, I just think that…" "Gin I need to have a talk with you.", Ron interrupted her.

"Ok", Gin answered getting out of her chair. Harry looked up for a second, but then went back to his homework. She smiled again. Ron studied her face and pulled her out of the tower, through the passageway, and onto the moving stairs. He sat down, so Gin sat too. The stair immediately started moving (they never did like Gin) but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Ron what it is?" Ginny asked timidly. "Well, it's just that….Nothing." "No it's something, but if it IS nothing I'm FLOODED in potions homework so-" "Ok, it's you and Harry". Ron said turning red again. Ginny had expected this, "Yes?" "Well, Gin he really likes you…" it was Ginny's turn to go red, "But what would mum think? I mean he is a bit older than you…" "Since when do you care?", asked Gin, "You're just afraid that he'll spend all he time with me, and you'll have to find a new best friend." "No… It's…just…never mind", he sighed. Gin studied his face, "Ok… If you need to talk, I'll be in the tower drowning in potion homework."

Gin returned to her chair next to the fire, and Harry. She had just picked up her potion's homework, when Hermione came flying down the girl dormitory stairs, "Gin I need to talk to you!" Gin sighed, put down her homework, and followed Hermione. "Are you going to lecture me too?" "No, it's just that…. I was wondering…If you knew what Ron wants for Christmas" "Anything that he can eat", replied Gin with a roll of her eyes. All of a sudden something registered, she looked into Hermione's eyes, "You like him don't you?" "What? No, I…", she could lie all she wanted, but you could tell the answer by looking in her eyes. "Don't worry I won't tell him… I understand", Gin shook her head, "I don't understand why a smart girl like you would like such a twit." "Wait Gin, I also have a stalker…." "Ok." "Well, he rather scares me…." Ginny looked in her eyes, "Neville. Neville is stalking you; yes I would be scared too. Be afraid, be very afraid. Especially with as clumsy as he is but… OH!" "You understand then?" "Yes… If he knows you like Ron…Issues, serious conflicts." Hermione nodded, "You're so lucky, you have a boyfriend. I wish…" Gin looked at her shaking her head, "Be careful what you wish for. Me, I wish for less homework." Hermione laughed, " Yes well, good luck with that. Thanks for listening… If you have any idea how to…you know… tell me." "I will."

Gin sat back down and eagerly grabbing her homework again, "Design a potion, hmm…." "Ginny?" Gin jumped; turning around, there stood Neville. Gins stood up with a sigh and dragged him to the staircase, "What do you want?" "Well you were talking to Hermione, and I was wondering if she said anything about me?" "Yes, stop stalking her", Gin growled losing her patience. "Well, do know if she has a boyfriend?" "No, not yet." "What do you mean yet?" Gin looked him straight in the eyes, "SHE does not have a boyfriend, but I do, and if you do not stop asking me stupid questions very soon I will knock you off these stairs, do I make myself clear?" "Ok, one more question…" "I JUST WANT TO DO MY HOMEWORK AND SPEND A LITTLE TIME WITH Y BOYFRIEND! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK!" Neville's eyes widened, and he nodded, acting like a little scared mouse. "Ok. I'm going now", Gin stood up and walked back through the fat lady's picture.

Harry looked up as she sat down, "Are you ok you look kind of mad." "I'm fine", Gin said quietly. "Ok", Harry went back to work. Gin calmly picked up her homework, and quill and wrote her name on the paper. Then Madam McGonagall popped her head in the doorway, "Lights out", she announced. "AGH!", Gin turned around glaring at Ron Hermione, and Neville, "ARE YOU HAPPY? YOU HAVE OFFICALLY KILLED MY FREE TIME!" Everybody's eyes widened, Gin stormed up the girl's stairs. Then Harry looked up, "Where did Gin go?" "Harry you need to get some hearing aids", Ron suggested.


	5. Opps

Chapter 5 (Opps.)

Ginny got up super early the next morning. Her potions homework was due and all she had done was her name on the paper, Snape would not be amused. She snuck down the stairs; her homework was right where she left it. She gratefully snatched it up, as well as her quill. Sitting down she began frantically writing, Snape hadn't given them very specific guidelines for the report other than, "Get it in on time, or be ready to suffer sever consequences." Ginny didn't exactly want to find out what Snape's definition of sever consequences was. "Done", she grinned happily.

She heard a creak behind her. Just in case she slowly pulled out her wand. She whipped around, "Neville", she rolled her eyes, "You scared me half to death, what are you doing down here so early in the morning?" "Well, as my Granny say the early bird catches the worm…" "Please tell me that you aren't going WORM hunting." "Oh no, I just meant that….", Neville blushed. "I know", Gin rolled her eyes then jumped as she heard another creak, it was Hermione. Hermione nearly jumped out of her socks as she saw Neville, "I umm, forgot my… glasses…." She ran back up the stairs. "I didn't know Hermione wore glasses", said Neville totally confused. "She doesn't," said Ginny confusing him even more.

Gin heard another creak; Harry crept down the stairs, and "Somebody should really fix these stairs." Gin nodded; giving Harry a half smile. She looked at Neville who had sat down on a chair waiting for Hermione to come down the stairs. All she wanted was to spend a little alone time with Harry, but she couldn't if Neville was going to continue to sit there like a little sad puppy, waiting for it's owner to return. She rolled her eyes again, "Harry I have to talk to Neville; I'll be right back." She pulled Neville through the painting passage; the fat lady was snoring loudly.

"Neville, I know you like Hermione. But you have to give her some space; if you keep stalking her you're going to freak her out, more… Besides don't you think, that you should like somebody who likes you back, someone who really cares about you, not that Hermione doesn't but… I just don't want you to get your feelings hurt…" Ginny held her breath and waited for Neville's reply. To her surprise her didn't seem too sad about it, "You know Ginny you're right. You're really smart. Besides I think Hermione likes somebody else." "She does-erm-What gave you that idea?" Ginny asked. "Well as you said I was "stalking" her", Neville replied. "True." Agreed Gin, "Thanks for listening." As she left, she didn't notice that Neville's eyes watched her very closely as she returned to the room behind the portrait.


	6. One Bloody Triangle

Chapter 6 (One Bloody Triangle.) (This chapter is for Hans (I modeled Neville after him.))

Ginny returned to Harry "So we're 'going out' now right?" Harry nodded, wondering where she was going with this, Ginny did have a history of being a little crazy… "So, are we actually going to…GO anywhere?" Harry grinned, "How about next Saturday? At Hogsmeade?" Ginny flashed him a half smile "Sounds great." Hermione tiptoed down the stairs, "Is Neville gone?" Gin nodded "Um-hum. I don't think you'll have to worry about him anymore." "What did you do?" Hermione's eyes widened. "Don't worry, you'll see", replied Ginny. Harry looked back and forth at the girls' faces, totally clueless.

Ginny slid into her potions seat, Malfoy marched up to her seconds later, "What is this that I hear? Rumor has it you're going out with Potter…" "So?" asked Gin stubbornly. Neville popped up out of nowhere, "She has a right to go out with who ever she chooses." "Nobody asked you!" Malfoy glared at him. "I just don't like the way you are talking to Ginny", said Neville. "Buzz off, you clumsy oaf", Malfoy glared at Neville some more. Ginny slid out from under them and sat next to Hermione on the other side of the room. The boys didn't notice however, and they kept arguing, "Well I think that…" "Nobody cares what YOU think, right Ginny?" Malfoy turned around, "Ginny? Agh, just like a witch to disappear." "She didn't disappear, she is right over there", Neville pointed out. "Nobody asked you!" Malfoy said again. Ginny could hear them arguing, "What the bloody heck just happened?"

Later at lunch Ginny sat next to Harry, when a very strange thing happened: Neville popped up on her other side and sat down. "I've been sandwiched", Ginny noted. And was it her imagination or was Malfoy glaring at Neville and Harry from across the room, more than he did normally? "This is strange", Gin decided. "What, you don't think that I'm cute enough for a guy or two to like me?" Ginny wasn't ugly by any means, she had straight red (orange) hair that went past her shoulders, and she had cute little freckles on her face. In a crowd she defiantly would stand out, that is unless the rest of her family was in the crowd! "Like! Ginny they're STALKING you." "Only Neville." "Still…" Gin glanced over at Harry's plate; he was done eating. "Ever feel like you're being watched?" She looked at her plate; which she hadn't even touched yet, "How am I supposed to eat this without looking stupid, or getting something on my face?" she thought to herself. The last thing she wanted was to look stupid in front of Harry. She blushed. "Ginny are you ok? You haven't touched your food", said Hermione. "Thanks for pointing that out!" Gin thought, "Oh, I'm not hungry…" She could feel Neville's gaze pierce into her back, and Harry's gaze on her other side, and Malfoy's from across the room, "It's a bloody triangle!" the pressure to not look stupid was getting to her.

Ginny however in an effort not to starve grabbed some food, and stuffed it in her pocket, once safe in the hall out of the sight of Harry, Malfoy, or Neville she began eagerly scarfing it down. "Really Ginny, I thought you had better taste." Ginny froze, she'd been caught eating in the hall, she hadn't read the rulebook but she was pretty sure that was against the rules… She swallowed the last bite and turned around it was only Malfoy, "What do you mean?" "Well, Harry just isn't your type." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" "I'm talking about the fact that you and Harry have nothing in common." "What?" Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Really Ginny, surely you know that this match up will never work." "Huh?" "Yeah he's right for once", said Neville popping up on her other side. "Please, we haven't even been a couple for a day, what makes you so sure?" "Uhh… I have to go… I don't mean to be mean you know…" Malfoy disappeared. "Yes he does", said Neville before disappearing as fast as he had just appeared. "Ok, you're right this IS weird!" said Ginny. "Told you", remarked Gin.

"Umm Hermione…?" asked Ginny, she had met her in the library to ask for help. "Well, you sure got Neville off my back", said Hermione. "Yeah, but now he is MY problem." "Yeah, sorry but I can't even solve my own problems… Ron just thinks of me as a friend", she sighed for dramatic effect. Ginny got a mischievous glint in her eyes, "What if I could get him to like you?" Hermione laughed, "What are you going to do? Brainwash him?" Ginny blushed, "Yeah, something like that… It works though I've done it before." "Yeah? On who?" "On Fred, might have been George… Anyway they took her of my toys for one of their dumb experiments so I made a special tape, and not only did they give it back, they apologized too!" Gin remembered. "I don't kn- I'm desperate, give it a try!" Gin grinned, "It should only take a night." "Great." Said Hermione.

Gin snuck up to the girl dormitory, taking out of mini recorder, that she had brought (just in case…) She copied a message on, that would be repeated over and over, as Ron slept. Hey if it worked on Fred or George it had to work on Ron right? Gin made sure that the message would only make Ron LIKE Hermione, instead of being obsessed with her. She had a feeling that Ron liked Hermione but was too afraid to say anything; after all they were best friends! Gin snuck into the boy dormitory, she thought it was odd that they were deserted, but she didn't question fate. She quickly hid the tape under Ron's pillow (It was easy to figure out which bed was his (it was the one that hadn't yet been made.)) Then she ran as fast as she could out of there.

Later that night… Ron sunk into his unmade bed, "I'll tell her tomorrow." "About time wimp." "Shut up, it's harder than you think to tell a girl that you like her." "If you really liked her you would have told her by now!" "Maybe you're right… No, I REALLY like her… I just need to work up some nerve." "Pull it together, your little sister was coupled before you." "Us", Ron reminded himself. Apparently split personalities ran in the Weasly family… Slowly Ron drifted off to sleep, and as soon as he did the tape started to play, "You like Hermione… Ask her out… Don't be a fool… Follow your heart… don't go over the top… You like Hermione…ask her out…"


	7. Bad Hair and Shaking Shoulders

"

Chapter 7 (Bad Hair and Shaking Shoulders)

Ginny accidentally overslept the next day, so she didn't get to see Ron, Hermione Harry, or anyone else. She ran to her first class, which was potions (in this story she was really smart so she gets to take harder classes with older people.) She slipped into her seat right as the bell rang; she let out a sigh of relief. Snape cam to the front and began class, "You know that I have read all your design a potion papers, but I decided to add a twist to see in your silly little potions are actually capable of doing what they are supposed to do. I have all the ingredients that you could possibly need", his curved smile sent shivers down Gin's back, "Trust me. Now partner up, because many of these spells require another person." Ginny slid next to Hermione, looking around for Ron, he didn't catch Gin eye, but Gin did see him looking at Hermione as if He wanted to be her partner instead of Gin. Ron partnered up with Harry.

"So what's your potion?" asked Hermione. "It is supposed to kill frizzy hair, but I did write it in the morning so I'm not sure how reliable it is", warned Ginny. "Well, what is it going to do, make my hair more fluffy and frizzy? I don't think that's possible", Hermione laughed. "Well what is yours, then?" asked Gin. "Umm…" "It isn't a love spell is it?" "Technically there is no such thing as a love spell, so no I didn't design one. I did design a potion for an instant meal though." "Ron's Christmas present?" asked Gin raising an eyebrow. Hermione nodded shyly.

"Here are your ingredients", Snape said roughly; handing his precious ingredients over. "Thank you", said Ginny. Snape just glared lightly at her, he didn't like Harry much and since he had head that Harry was her boyfriend he had began to treat her poorly, usually just ignoring her. "Let's do your spell first", suggested Hermione, Ginny agreed. Ginny began quickly throwing things into the caldron in front of her, she picked up a large wooden spoon and began stirring it, adding, bits of this and that, while she stirred. Snape walked by at one point he kind of grunted something that sounded like, "Good job." Gin looked up for one second distracted, she smiled at him, but then he glared, turned and kept walking.

"Almost done", said Gin, the potion was now bubbling, and starting to turn a lightish green, "Done." Ginny pulled the caldron away from the fire and cooled it off with a spell, "Now I'm supposed to put it in your hair and let your hair soak it up, then it should defluff…Not that it fluffy but-" Hermione just laughed, "Just put it in." Gin stuck her hands in the caldron and pulled out some goop, oddly it appeared to be brown when she looked at it closely. She ignored that though and began loading Hermione's hair with it. Hermione's hair was soaking it up, and it didn't seem to change at all to Ginny, "I think it may take a caldron full." "Go ahead", said Hermione.

One empty caldron later…

Ginny sat down, tired, Hermione's hair was now soaked with goop, and nothing was happening, "Well, that's let it sit, for a while." After a few minutes, Hermione's hair began to shrink, not that it got shorter, but less fluffy, less 'triangular'. In no time at all Hermione's hair was a combination of curly and straight, that can only be described as wavy. "You need a mirror", said Gin, grabbing at a mirror. "My hair didn't fall out or anything did it?" asked Hermione slightly worried, she gasped as she saw her reflection, and "It's I'm…Wow" No words would come to explain how she looked, she looked HOT! Ron threw a glance around the room, well ok at Hermione, and his mouth dropped open. He stumbled stupidly across the room, "Wow Hermione you look…wow…" Hermione grinned, shyly up at him (since she was still sitting down.) "Hey Hermione you want to…Go out sometime?" Hermione's eyes lit up, "Like, be your girlfriend, you mean?" Ron could only nod, still amazed by Hermione's new look. By some miracle, he managed to stumble back to Harry, before Snape noticed. Then something very strange happened: Hermione's hair turned green!

Ginny gasped, Hermione started freaking out, "What, what's wrong, what happened?" "I don't know", was all Gin could say. "What do you mean you don't know? You wouldn't have gasped if nothing happened!" Hermione objected. "You are too smart for your own good", mumbled Ginny handing her the mirror. Hermione looked into the mirror then looked calmly up at Ginny, "Gin, why is my hair green?" "I-I don't know…" stammered Gin, "Give me a second…" Luckily everyone was very consumed with their own spells so they didn't notice Hermione's suddenly new hair color. "None of these ingredients should turn your hair green," reported Ginny, handing Hermione the list. After skimming it, "You're right." "Someone had to have added sometime else to the goop, while it was in the caldron…" said Ginny. "Well…Ron is the only person who came over but that was after the stuff was already in my hair…" Hermione thought. "You're forgetting somebody", Ginny pointed out, "Snape." Hermione looked at Gin as if she were crazy. "When he mumbled that thing…and I looked up… He did something, added something, cast a spell maybe…something…"

Snape walked back to their workspace, he took one look at Hermione and his lips curled into a small evil smile, he looked amused, his shoulders slightly shook, he was laughing at them. After what seemed like an hour of laughter he managed to ay without laughing, "Well, you did it half right. I'll give you a high C." "A high C!" Gin nearly exploded, she knew that was unfair grading; she deserved at least a medium B. In reality she deserved an A, after all SHE hadn't messed it up. Hermione lightly shook her head at Gin, as an attempt to calm her down. Ginny calmed herself down, "Master Snape may we visit the ladies room to fix Hermione's hair?" she said in her sweetest voice. Snape's shoulders shook a bit more, he finally said, "No." Then he walked away. "I hate him", whispered Hermione. "Not half as much as I do", whispered Ginny. "No whispering", Snape's voice carried itself along the room.


	8. Fixer

Chapter 8 (Fixer)

"Hermione you're the genius here, surely you can come up with someway to change your hair back to normal…" I said,

"I am calm. I am ignoring the fact that my hair is green. I do not want to hurt Ginny in any way… Even though this is her fault…" Chanted Hermione.

"Ok Hermy, that's not fair. I'm almost positive that Snape slipped something in my caldron…"

"Almost positive! ALMOST POSITIVE? Maybe you also ALMOST POSITIVE that my hair is green! Ron will never want to be seen with me, when I'm looking like this, give me frizzy hair any day!"

"Hey, look on the bright side…" I tried, "AT least looking like you do, Neville won't try to stalk you again!"

In response Hermione threw a potion bottle at me. Which luckily for all of us, I caught. Amazingly Snape didn't catch her throwing it. "You think this is funny don't you?"

I laughed, "Ha! You think, that I think this is funny! I just got a C! Yeah that's so funny I could just laugh my wand off!" I looked down at the bottle in my hand, I raised an eyebrow, "Betcha I can fix it."

"Well I'd say that you couldn't make it any worse, but the last time I said that you turned my hair green…"

"For the last time I did not turn your hair green. Besides it looks good."

"Except it's green."

"I'm working on it." I put some one the contents of the bottle in my hand and streaked it threw her hair. I muttered a little spell under my breath.

"Is it still green?" Asked Hermione impatiently.

"No it's Turquoise!"

"What did you Do?"

"Just kidding Sheesh!"

"Ginny, seriously by this point you should know not to joke with me when my hair is green!"

"It's not like anyone has noticed… With the exception of Snape… Besides it'll be out in a snip."

"OMCROD you are NOT going to cut my hair!"

"That's right, I'm not. Though you'd look great with short hair…"

"Ginny!"

"…But of course your hair is prefect as it is…"

"Please tell me it isn't green anymore…"

"It isn't green anymore."

"Ginny!"

"What you told me to say it and I did! Wait… Hey there we all normal, with the missing frizz exception, think Snape will consider revising my grade?"

Hermione snorted, "He'd be more likely to turn you into a turtle!"

I just laughed, "Soo true…"

"Ok let's get this cleaned up… We still haven't done my spell remember?"

"Of course I remember, you won't let me forget!"

Hermione laughed, "We really should never be partners… You're much too distracting."

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Hermy dearest I believe you're confusing distracting with amusing…"

"Doubt it."

"Ouch."

"Kidding!"

"I know… So what torture are you inflicting upon me?"

"Um…"

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Hermy!"

"A silence spell."

"Oh woe is me, to be betrayed. By one of my bestie friends…" I moaned.

"Oh get over yourself!" Hermy advised throwing a towel at my head.

"Oh get over my brother!"

Hermy nodded, "Touché."

I grinned, "Thanks. So when are you and he "going out sometime"."

"Tomorrow night I guess, on a double date with you and Harry."

"Um… No offense but… Well… Awkward much?"

"Well we're all friends and all dating… It's bound to be awkward…."

I sighed, "I guess you're right."

A/N: I hate this story and will be ending it next chapter if I can.


	9. ThisMustEndNow!

Chapter 9 (ThisMustEndNow)

"So here we are, in a bar", I said. Not much sign of life though, Ron was absolutely mesmerized by Hermy, who was playing hard to get. While Harry sat across from me shuffling his feet around. "With my bro enjoying the show."

"Huh? Whut?" I love Ron, honestly I do, but he is obviously a moron, as even a moron can see. Excluding Hermy cause she's my friend…

"Ron you were totally oogling Hermione." Dang I stopped rhyming…

"I was not!" Said Ron hanging onto a shred of dignity. "Wait, what's oogling mean?", Asked Ron letting go of his shred of dignity.

"Never mind", I sighed, "So gang, these are the best years of our lives right?"

"Sure." Nodded Harry.

"Ah! Yay! A sign of life from my completely loveable Boyfriend!"

"Ginny, you're totally insane", commented Harry.

"Thank you, thank you very much, I love you all, honestly I do."

"Good to know" said Harry, "but you love me more, right?"

"Course I do Scary Harry!"

"Then I say we do what all the good stories have us do."

"And what would that be my fine not-so-feathered-boyfriend?"

"Find a broom closet".

I shrugged, "Works for me!"

And so we did.

The End.

A/N: If anyone is actually reading this sorry, it got crappy toward the end. It was my test story anyway…


End file.
